Games Boys Play
by Angel-chan Desu
Summary: People have preferences. And sometimes, conflict can happen. Even over video games. And with the closest of people. RoiNoirShipping Hilbert x Calem No PokéAU/Meta


"Where the hell is this place?"

"It's right the- no there."

"Where?"

"There! Look, stop! Turn around - there it is." Hilbert pouted out of frustration as his game character entered the building, and said, "How the hell do people get around this damn city?" His boyfriend, whom he was slouched against and who had his head rested atop the American's, replied, "Well there's the Lumi Cabs, and Gogoat Shuttles for the boulevards, and Alexa can show you around."

"Yeah but how am I supposed to find Alexa? And finding those freaking cabs is a challenge on it's own because of the damned camera," Hilbert shot back. Calem simply replied back, "Using your rollerblades or the bike makes the camera easier to handle."

"You're just full of bright ideas," the boy muttered dryly, to which the Frenchman responded, "Castelia City's camera is just as bad."

"Is not."

"I struggled to get onto the different harbours because of the weird angle."

"Well, that was your problem." The two boys fell silent, the older teen making his purchases before exiting back out into Lumiose City. "Alright," he said, "where am I headed again?"

"You're going for your 5th gym badge right?" Calem asked in response, to which Hilbert then immediately groaned, "Great, I'm gonna have to deal with that bitch of a central plaza."

"Quit whining, its not that bad." "Shut up."

* * *

A few days later, Calem was sat on the sofa, armed with his own DS. Stylus in hand, he tapped away at the screen, quite content with being left alone to his own devices. However his alone time was not to last, as Hilbert then re-entered the apartment, grocery bag in hand.

"I'm back from the store," he said, making his way to the small kitchen area in the corner, to which Calem responded without looking up from his game, "I can see that." His boyfriend's nonchalant response made the American pout slightly, however he brushed it off and continued putting away the groceries, saying as he did so, "Hilda will be coming over soon; she's bringing a movie." This time, the Frenchman did look up from the DS.

"That sounds fun. What movie is it?" he asked.

"I dunno, I can't remember the name now," Hilbert replied, wearing a slightly sheepish smile which made his boyfriend roll his eyes and turn his attention back to his game. Watching the boy play made Hilbert ask as he remembered something, "Shouldn't you be packing your suitcase to head back to Paris tomorrow?"

"I already did it. Unlike you, I don't leave it to the last minute." Hilbert could've sworn he saw the boy wearing a small smile as he said this.

"You're real perceptive, y'know that Calem?" the American deadpanned, with an equally sarcastic chuckle following the statement. With the contents of the bag finally put away, he tossed the crumpled up ball of plastic into the bin and wandered over till he was stood behind the boy. Leaning down and wrapping his arms around his boyfriend, he mumbled into his hair, "So what are you doing then?"

"Playing White2."

"So I can see. What tournament are you doing?"

"Champions." There was a brief moment of silence as Hilbert registered this, before finally asking, "Wait, you've unlocked the Champions tournament?"

"You haven't?" Calem shot back, sounding skeptical.

"Dude, it requires beating the World Leaders tournament 10 times, who the hell has time for that?" Calem's eyebrow twitched upwards.

"Aside from you, of course," he added. Calem didn't answer the question, though a slightly cocky smile did cross his face as he said, "I'm genuinely surprised to hear that. Since you're such a diehard fan of these games in particular, I thought you'd have unlocked all the tournaments and played them all like, 20 times over."

"Well I haven't," Hilbert huffed, his breath ruffling the boy's hair. He then mumbled, "Besides, I haven't had the time lately."

"The games were released 2 years ago, and I remember you saying you pre-ordered yours. You've had plenty of time."

"Shut up. College kept me busy, okay." Calem rolled his eyes again.

"Y'know, that would be a good excuse if it weren't for the fact that I know what you're like; I say you just got bored," he said, as the battle he was in came to a close, with himself as the victor.

"Shut up," Hilbert mumbled again, unable to fire back any sort of argument or justification to his boyfriend's claim. Silence fell upon the two boys as Hilbert continued to just watch the young Frenchman play through the tournament, champion after champion. It wasn't until the final trainer stepped up then he spoke again.

"Hey, could I try? As you now know, I've never unlocked the Champions tournament. I want to try it."

"Sure, just let me beat this guy and then you can try from the start."

"I said I want to try it. Just one battle, not the whole thing, I can unlock it in my own game later for the whole thing."

"In that case, no." Hilbert blew a small raspberry before muttering, "Stingy." Calem shook his head, which made the American lift his own off, and said, beginning to sound a little annoyed, "Look, if you want to do it so badly, get your own game."

"Just let me borrow yours!"

"No!"

"It's just one freaking battle!"

"Get your own!" Hilbert than suddenly grabbed the DS from Calem's hands, only for Calem to then reach out and grab it himself, leaving it now caught between the two boys.

"Let it go, you're gonna break it."

"You're gonna break it." Neither relented. The game continued to play during the conflict, the oddly appropriate battle music playing in the background of the lovers spat. Then a small, almost sly smile crossed Hilbert's face, and before Calem had time to register it, he had already leaned down and pressed his lips to his own. Though surprised by the sudden kiss, Calem quickly pulled away and snapped, "Don't you dare try that tri-" He was cut off as the American once again kissed him. Hilbert's posture relaxed and he pulled the boy in as close as the sofa would allow, and eventually, Calem found himself relaxing as well, as the kiss deepened. His hand gripped the sofa before moving to his boyfriend's shirt, and the grip of his other hand loosened-

"Yes!" The kiss broke off as Hilbert pulled away from the sofa, the DS now firmly in both his hands. Calem say, frozen in dumbstruck disbelief at what had just occurred, before anger crossed over his face and he shot out, grabbing the boy by the waist and pulling him back, yelling, "Cheap! That was a cheap trick!" He quickly positioned himself further up the boy's torso and reached for the device, though it was only just out of reach as Hilbert also held it out as far as he could. Yet just as Calem's fingers brushed against his DS, a third hand reached out and tugged it firmly out of Hilbert's grasp.

"Okay then," Hilda said, snapping it shut, "if you can't play nicely together, then you won't play at all." As she headed to the spare room to leave the DS for Calem to pack later, Hilbert muttered, "I forgot to lock the door."

"That's what you're worried about?" Calem growled, slapping the back of his boyfriend's head before turning around and returning to a proper sitting position, albeit with a dark look on his face and his arms crossed tightly over his chest. Hilbert just stood there, scratching the back of his neck until he asked, "You mad at me?"

"What do you think?" Hilda returned from the spare room saying, "Now then, lemme go grab that movie."

"You didn't bring it with you?" Hilbert asked, causing Hilda to pause by the open door of the apartment.

"Not yet. I heard you two going at it with each other so I rushed over to see what was going on," she said, one of her eyebrows arching in an accusing manor. She then added, "I'll be right back in like, a minute, tops. Don't cause another riot while I'm gone." As she disappeared back down the hallway, Hilbert leaned against the back of the sofa and sighed, "I'm sorry."

"I know."

"You don't hate me?"

"It's just a game. It's stupid that we started arguing over it, but I'm not gonna hate you for it." This made the boy smile. He walked around the sofa and sat down next to the boy, pulling him in close again.

"I'll make it up to you next time I come visit you in France," he mumbled, planting a small kiss on the top of his head. Calem poked his cheek and said back, wearing his own small smile, "You better."

* * *

**Ta da! Have some RoiNoirShipping.**

**Even better, have a No PokéAU meta fic, where we have the playable characters playing pokémon. I suppose you can guess from this that they each both have a particular bias for certain games, so bonus irony there. I hope.**

**God, I love these dorks. And it was surprisingly fun writing them being snippy with each other.**

**Keeping it short and sweet in the old A/Ns, thank you very much for reading.**

**You are quite welcome to leave a review and also to favourite.**

**Till next time!**

**Angel-chan x**


End file.
